


Time for work

by Kayim



Category: The Martian (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Mindy’s been working constantly, and she needs a break.





	Time for work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



> Dear Grundy,  
> This wasn't what I set out to write, but it happened regardless! I hope you enjoy.

Mindy’s been working constantly since she figured out Watney was still alive. Between meetings, presentations, press conferences and monitoring the satellite cameras, she’s exhausted and barely even remembers where her own apartment.

Eventually she makes it home, strips off and climbs into the shower. She turns the temperature up high as possible, and when the water is beating down against her skin, she finally stops to think. She may have just saved a man’s life, and that’s far more responsibility than she ever wanted. She cries for a while, and then she’s done. 

It’s time to go back to work.


End file.
